Come on in
by bigk4062
Summary: Based loosely off of Rodney Atkins 'Cleaning this Gun' and a companion piece to job offer... Mokuba lays down the law to Joey.. one shot mentioned J/k


A/N: Just something fun I whipped up, listening to Rodney Atkin's 'Cleaning this gun.' Enjoy, and read and review! FYI I know nothing about cleaning paint ball guns, so I looked the info up, hopefully it makes sense!

Mokuba was typing on his computer when Yugi burst in the door, looking pale and scared.

"Yugi? What happened is everyone ok?"

He asked, jumping out of his chair to help guide his friend to a chair. Yugi sat down, looking around in a daze.

"I just walked in on your brother and Joey… I think they decided to get back together."

He finally whispered, wincing as he tried to disperse the images that were running through his head. Mokuba sighed, leaning back against his desk and folding his arms.

"Are you sure? Seto swore to me that he was done with Joey weeks ago."

"Well, unless they are testing a prototype for a naked Duel Monsters game, yea, I'm pretty sure I'm right Mokuba."

Yugi said, shuddering at the pictures in his head.

"Do you mind if I stay up here for a bit? They are kind of… together in my office right now."

Yugi asked sheepishly, looking at Mokuba with a hopeful glance. Mokuba nodded, going back over to his computer and sitting down

Later on that night he sat in stunned silence as his brother told him that Joey was moving in with them over the weekend, having just lost his job at Kaiba Corp. Seto's tone left no room for arguing, and Mokuba simply nodded his consent before pushing his chair back and excusing himself from the table, plotting in his head what to do.

Friday came quickly, and Mokuba found himself in his office, typing away trying to get his report done. His intercom buzzed and he quickly picked up the phone, smiling as he heard Yugi's voice.

"Hey Mokuba! Joey and I just finished lunch, I told him you wanted to talk to him, and he's on the way up! Good luck!"

"Thanks Yugi, I appreciate it."

Mokuba told him, smiling to himself as he hung up the phone.

"Time to get to work."

He muttered, strolling over to his cabinet and pulling out his paint ball gun. He sat back down, carefully removing the fuel canister and pulling the ASA lever to make sure it wouldn't accidently discharge on him. He took it apart quickly, placing the screws carefully on his desk along with the detached pieces. A knock on his door made him pause and look up as Joey popped his head in, waving timidly at Mokuba.

"Yugi said you wanted to see me?"

He asked, looking at the raven-haired boy.

"Yes, I did. Why don't you come in Joey and sit on down right here so we can talk?"

Mokuba said, picking up a q-tip to start cleaning the body of his gun. Joey sat down, watching for a minute while Mokuba checked the piece over.

"So what's going on?

I know things between your brother and I are a little rushed right now, but we both agreed that-"

Joey stopped his comment when Mokuba looked at him, face hardened and looking so much like his big brother's that Joey wanted to laugh.

"I know I can't stop what my big brother does, I don't have that control over his life. However, I can do anything and everything in my power to protect him if I see the need."

Mokuba paused, picking up his barrel and a squeegee and starting to scrub.

"Now, I know a lot about you Joey. I know what a great guy you can be, and that's why I had tried to set you up with my brother in the first place. You've disappointed me on that front, and now you two are asking me to accept whatever relationship you have decided on, which I can do, but I have a few… concerns."

Mokuba paused while he cleaned the hammer and bolt, checking the o-rings and grip frame for damage before reaching for the lubricant.

"You will treat my brother with respect, and understand that things between you not going to be perfect. He's a workaholic, barely takes care of himself, and sometimes I want to ring his neck, but he is my big brother, and he means the world to me. If you do anything to hurt him, you know just how much I protect him."

He finished putting the gun back together, then turn and pointed it straight at Joey.

"I hope you understand that I don't want to do anything to you Joey, but I have my concerns that I need to get off my chest."

Joey nodded quickly, smiling nervously at Mokuba.

"I understand. Hopefully between the two of us, we can manage your brother properly."

He suggested, watching as Mokuba placed the paint ball gun on his desk.

"I think that sounds like a plan Joey."

Mokuba said, holding out his hand for Joey to shake. They both smiled, sinking back into their chairs and talking about random stuff. Finally, Joey stood up to go, indicating he was going to stop by Kaiba's office next.

"I have to admit Mokuba, I've received the 'cleaning gun' dad talk before, and it is a relief not having a shot gun pointed at me."

Joey said, winking at Mokuba, who stroked the paint ball gun lovingly.

"Well, I figured I wouldn't need a real gun to keep you in line, just a reminder that, as a Kaiba, I can find things to do to you that would make you wish you were dead."

Mokuba said, winking as he watched the color drain from Joey's face and the blond turned towards the door in silence.


End file.
